lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Mormont
' House Mormont' is a medium sized house that dominates the island of Bear Island within the Kingdom of Lucerne's most eastern borders. However, due to Bear Island's lack of valuable resources, the Mormonts are a rather poor house. Their hall is built in the only town of Bear Island in the form of Bear Hill, and their Hall is made of huge logs, surrounded by an earthen palisade. On the gate is a carving of a woman in a bearskin with a child in one arm suckling at her breast and a battleaxe in the other. Like the other women of Bear Island, the women of House Mormont learn how to defend themselves from ironmen and wildlings. House Mormont is the vassal of House Starke, and controls the small province of Bear Island. Their blazon is a a black bear over a green wood simbolizing their traditional home of Bear Island and its roots with the bears of the island. The motto of House Mormont is "Here We Stand". House Mormont's, and Bear Islands mordern legends state that when the Starke's came to the land they besieged an ancient evil on Bear Island and rid the island of its previous monsters and as a token of friendship they gave control of the island to House Mormont one of the sworn houses of House Amber. House Mormont would eke out a rough living on Bear Island as the island had little resources outside of lumber, and their main export soon became the people of the island who gained a reputation for being tough fighters. House Mormont grew a little more under Maege Mormont as she worked heavily alongside the new regime of WIlliam Lovie III. and put House Mormont in control of a large foundary to produce axes, and hammers for the Kingdom. House Mormont would be accompanied into the Invasion of Westbridge by a large force from Bear Island with forces of House Beartron, House Woodfoot, and House Bearmant making up the bulk of their other forces and the Bear Island forces were quite succesful during the invasion. Following the beggining of the Bolten-Lucerne War it was House Mormont, and the inhabitents of Bear Island would come under heavy assault from the Hill tribes of Northern Anthor, and Hentwood of whom were assisted by the Yairns to their east. History Early History House Mormont's legends state that when the Starke's came to the land they besieged an ancient evil on Bear Island and rid the island of its previous monsters and as a token of friendship they gave control of the island to House Mormont one of the sworn houses of House Amber. House Mormont would eke out a rough living on Bear Island as the island had little resources outside of lumber, and their main export soon became the people of the island who gained a reputation for being tough fighters. Fall of Jorah Mormont Following the marriage of Jorah, and Lynesse the calm lands of Bear Island became the site of darker things, as their marriage collapsed. Although both had married for love, the marriage did not remain happy for long. Having spent her life up to that point as part of a wealthy family in the mild, prosperous and densely populated lands of House Mountain, Lynesse was unprepared for life on the harsh and isolated Bear Island and quickly grew miserable. Jorah attempted to reproduce the lifestyle his wife was accustomed to by lavishing her with expensive gifts, but only succeeded in driving himself into financial ruin. Desperate to pay off his debts, he resorted to breaking one of the Kingdom of Lucerne's oldest taboos: participating in the slave trade. Jorah attempted to stay under the radar of his overlords by taking slaves from the Rhunian region of Gondor, and the independant islands of the Rhine, but as the quantity increased it caused stirs, and he couldn't hide it from his aunt anymore. She would finally discover the truth when Dacey followed him to a meeting with several Pontian traders that were visiting the island to find out when to expect more slaves, and Dacey would overhear her older cousin talking of his next slave run. Maege Mormont would attempt to get Jorah to turn himself in, but so desperate to keep Lynesse he would be unwilling to listen to reason, and neither his young cousins Dacey, or Alysanne were able to convinse him. With Jorah unwilling to turn himself in it would be Maege, Dacey, and Alysanne that went to Winterfell and met with Eddard Starke, of whom they told the entire happenings to. When House Mormont's overlord, Eddard Stark, learned that Ser Jorah had sold slaves to slavers from Pontus Eddard condemned Jorah to the traditional penalty: death. As he sat in jail, he was able to overpower a gaurd and broke out and free of the prison Jorah fled with Lynesse to Pontus, where he attempted to make his living as a sellsword. With the relationship already strained by their exile and Jorah still unable to afford the lifestyle his wife desired, Lynesse finally left him while he was fighting on the fields of Dragonstone. With Joer Mormont lost in the north as the Lord Commander of the Nights Watch, and the sole remaining male now exiled from Bear Island and the Kingdom of Lucerne it was the decision of Eddard Starke that Maege Mormont should become the new Lord of House Mormont, and thus she was made the Grand Lord of House Mormont, and Bear Island. In control of the island she relied heavily on her young daughters to provide her with assistence as she had little skill in such matters, and she was horribly angry all the time that Jorah had betrayed the family, and also that he had escaped under her watch. Invasion of Bear Island Following the beggining of the Bolten-Lucerne War it was House Mormont, and the inhabitents of Bear Island would come under heavy assault from the Hill tribes of Northern Anthor, and Hentwood of whom were assisted by the Yairns to their east. Noteable Members Family Members *Joer Mormont ** † Grolia Mormont. Died of sickness ***Jorah Mormont ****Lynesse Mountain *****Daran Mormont *Maege Mormont ** † Hartin Mormont. Died in a hunting accident ***Dacey Mormont ****Robb Starke *****Catelyn Mormont *****Robb Mormont ***Alysane Mormont *** † Lyra Mormont. Died during the Conflict with Gondor ***Jorelle Mormont ***Lyanna Mormont ****Rickar Beartron *****Toben Beartron II. Other Noteables Vassal Houses Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Sworn House of House Amber Category:Vandal House in Lucerne Category:Vandals Category:Houses on Bear Island